


On the Road

by maytay



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, M/M, don't you dare tell me that neil is a good driver, ft. matt and neil friendship, ft. taco bell visits, he may call out andrew for being an awful driver but that boy is NOT self aware, he thinks he's good, i think he's horrid, like 'hey remember that time i almost died but i'm way more anxious about a driving test', mentions of baltimore but they're like really vague and mentioned in neil's casual way, this has a really shitty title sorry, this is a lot more dramatic than planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maytay/pseuds/maytay
Summary: “What do you mean you don’t have a Driver’s License?” Nicky turned his wide eyes towards Neil. “You’ve been driving Andrew’s Maserati for over a year!”“You never asked.”or, alternatively, Neil never got his license and Matt helps him.





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has a lot of issues but it was just for fun. I left the AFTG fandom a while ago but I just keep thinking about them again and wanted to write this. Hopefully you enjoy it even if it is kind of stupid and probably has atrocious grammar. I'm not a writer at all. Thank you for reading <3

“What do you mean you don’t have a Driver’s License?” Nicky turned his wide eyes towards Neil. “You’ve been driving Andrew’s Maserati for over a year!”

“You never asked.”

Allison snorted and muttered something that sounded like _typical_ under her breath. The rest of the Foxes looked at him with varying degrees of amusement and dismay, and he suddenly felt like he did something wrong. After Baltimore, the FBI had taken his fake Driver’s License and he never went to the DMV to take the road test. He didn’t see the point if he already knew how to drive; why waste time sitting through the test when he could just drive illegally? And even if he failed it for some reason, he wouldn’t stop driving— and saying so lead to even more disappointed looks. It wouldn’t be the first time in his life he did something illegal. Especially something so mundane. He told them as much, and watched the disappointed frown on Matt’s face grow.

“Buddy, I love you, but you need to get your license. I can take you around the course to scope the place out. I took Dan when she finally got her license in Sophomore year and she told me all the secrets.” He winked. Everyone was nodding in the background, and that’s when Neil knew he would never win this argument. He sighed in resignation and Matt grinned, reaching out a hand to ruffle Neil’s curls. 

—

Sunday saw Neil sitting behind the wheel of Matt’s truck. He glanced at the grinning man and tensely put his hands on the wheel. He wasn’t used to being watched while driving; Andrew couldn’t give less of a shit if he made rolling stops or cut someone off. In fact, he encouraged the latter, but Matt told him he was going to correct everything he did wrong to ensure he passed his test (and he had so many bad habits to fix for his test the next day). It was probably a little late to practice considering it was the day before.

“Just take it slow. Look over your shoulder constantly; the instructors love that shit.”

Neil started backing out of the spot and made his way over to the stop sign. He knew in his mind that he should stop to avoid Matt’s sad eyes but someone was behind him and he really didn’t want to deal with impatient college kids. “I know. Stop at the stop sign. I will during the test.” He pulled out of the parking lot and floored it to reach the speed limit quickly, then proceeded to disregard it and speed. He heard his companion’s outcry of, _Jesus Christ_ , and slowed a little out of a slight feeling of guilt. 

“Sorry,” Neil mumbled, and Matt waved it off, although his dark skin was slightly paler. “I’ll try to drive safer.” Safe consisted of a reasonable five miles per hour over the speed limit, instead of the twelve he was previously going. He saw Matt nod in appreciation and slowly relax, grin returning as he looked at Neil. Matt gave him a thumbs up and Neil knew he couldn’t live with himself if he disappointed Matt. He was too nice, it would make anyone feel guilty, and he intently listened to every word he said. About ten minutes later, the pale sheen and sweat returned to Matt’s face and he glanced around until his eyes suddenly lit up.

“Keep going straight and make a right at that Taco Bell. Your driving is scaring the shit out of me, I need a Quesarito _right now_ ,” Neil felt he should probably be offended but listened to Matt and pulled into the parking lot. He parked and Matt let out a sigh. “You’re good at parking, at least.” The last part was mumbled and Neil assumed he wasn’t supposed to hear it. Matt took off his seatbelt and Neil had never seen him move faster, even with the promise of greasy burritos. He moved slower and caught up with Matt when he was in line. 

Neil frowned up at the menu, trying to decide what to order. He was introduced to Taco Bell on the run with his mom but he never had much choice on what to order; it was always a plain taco or burrito. He was never a picky eater so he just told Matt to order for him, handed him some cash, and headed to the bathroom. Neil washed his hands and ran water over his face, dampening some of his hair by accident. A sigh left his lips and he walked out of the bathroom to Matt filling up his drink and waiting for their order. He handed Neil back his money, along with a cup and a wink, and Neil noticed it was everything he gave him to begin with.

“Why didn’t you pay for it with my money? I’m the one that’s dragging you out to help me with this.”

Matt smiled. “You don’t come out with me enough. I like spending time with you; you’re my best friend, and I want to spoil you. Granted, it’s not equivalent to Allison buying you a whole new wardrobe, but you deserve everything everyone gives you.” Neil gave Matt a small, confused smile and thought the taller man was being a little dramatic. It was Taco Bell; Neil could have paid for it.

“Here you go, Matt.” Matt walked over to the worker and started having a small conversation about what they were up to. Neil found it concerning that Matt came here enough to be on a first name basis with the guy, especially since he couldn’t see a name tag. Matt picked up their tray and grabbed some napkins and hot sauce, leading the way to a booth in the corner. 

“They recently remodeled the place. I liked the old booths better.” Matt glared down at the seat before laughing and handing Neil whatever he ordered for him. “I got you a Quesarito to try but if you don’t like it, I’ll eat it. I also got you other stuff that is more up your alley.” Neil glanced at the other burrito Matt handed him, which was a Volcano burrito. He had tried one when the team made a late night stop after a game and he liked them, so he smiled at Matt and nodded. He took a bite of the Quesarito first and grimaced. 

“This is an abomination, Matt. You can have it.” He slid it across the table and picked up his Volcano burrito while Matt looked slightly offended.

“I know I said I’d eat it, but you could have let it down easy.”

Neil smiled.

—

Back on the road, Neil was tense again. After a talk in Taco Bell, where Matt told him to relax and just breathe, he had done the opposite. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about a road test when he’s been driving since he was thirteen. He was twenty years old, a sophomore in college, and he was worried about sitting next to a an instructor writing his fuck ups on their stupid notepads. Literally being carted off to his death didn’t make him as anxious because he’d expected it sooner or later. He didn’t expect to ever have to take a road test— why would he? His own existence had been as a ghost; everything about him was fabricated. His mother taught him how to drive efficiently but with the way Matt reacts to his driving, you’d think he drove like Andrew. He wasn’t reckless, he only bent the rules, whereas Andrew disregarded them. Pedestrians stopped for Andrew, and Neil let them cross.

Andrew never told him to slow down or stop and this reprimanding was new to Neil. Matt never yelled but explained things calmly and Neil found himself thinking of his mother. She was only gentle in the rare hours of quiet. The calm drive to their next destination, some pop song playing in the background. She was surprisingly patient when he was learning how to drive. She wasn’t a patient woman, but she couldn’t afford to not be thorough when most of their time was spent in a car. Mary Hatford had to be sure he could drive unsupervised while she caught a couple hours of sleep in the backseat. _Abram, everyone makes mistakes learning, just try not to do it again,_ he heard the lilt of her accent, the smell of smoke, and felt a calmness invade his mind. He stopped at the red light and let out a breath.

“Thank you, Matt.” Neil looked down at his scarred wrists, started rubbing the scars. He’d stripped off his arm bands when he got back to the truck. It was too hot today, and Matt was the only one seeing him. Neil was starting to wear them less, not caring as much around the team. They weren’t pretty, but they showed he survived. That Neil Josten was real. Matt’s eyes softened and he looked at Neil’s wrists. 

“No problem. I would do anything for you, you know that, right?” Neil nodded and the light turned green, “I mean it. Whatever you need, you can come to me. That’s what best friends are for.”

—

“How did it go?” Dan asked. The whole original team, sans the twins (who were with Bee), sat on the couches and floor in the girl’s room. Matt’s face must have given something away because her face twisted into a grin, “That bad?”

“He’s not a _bad_ driver, he’s just a little intense.”

“Stop being so nice, Matt. I’ve been in a car with Neil, he drives more dangerously than Andrew.” Nicky chimed in and sheepishly smiled at Neil’s offended look.

“No I don’t.” He felt the need to point out.

“Sorry, babe, I’ve seen you driving the monster’s car. You drive at least twenty in a parking lot. Even the monster slows down.” Neil frowned at Allison. He ignored the nickname; it wasn’t meant as a gibe anymore.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Absolutely everything.” Kevin felt the need to point out. Neil turned his glare on him. Of course he had something to say but gave no constructive criticism.

“Just go slower for the test and you can go back to your shitty driving once it’s over. I want you to drive safe but I know it’s probably too late to convince you to. If Andrew passed, you definitely will. Remember to stop completely at stop signs and look both ways before going. No rolling stops or they’ll take off points, or possibly fail you.” 

“Thanks for the helpful information, Dan. Unlike someone else’s input, I could really use that to my advantage.” Neil looked pointedly at Kevin.

Neil spent the next few hours reviewing the rule book and going over the questions the instructor would ask him during the drive. There weren’t many but everyone put in their input of which questions they were asked. Neil left feeling slightly more confident and sighed once he finally reached his own bed. He fell forward with purpose and landed facedown, immediately grabbing a pillow and shoving his face into it.

“Tough day.” Andrew asked from his seat by the window sill but it was phrased more as a statement, no lift towards the end of the sentence. Neil huffed and nodded, wanting nothing more to sleep but it was only seven-thirty. If he took a nap, he wouldn’t sleep tonight, and his test was at eight. He booked the first spot because it was only one open in such a short notice, and he wished he could take it back. He was an early riser, but he would prefer spending his morning making out with Andrew. The blonde stubbed out the end of his cigarette and made his way over to the bed. “Yes or no?” he touched Neil’s hair, running his fingers across the shaved portion. Neil lifted up his head and mumbled a _yes_ , meeting Andrew halfway. 

Andrew climbed onto the bed, hovering over Neil, who had flipped over so he was on his back. Neil exhaled loudly out of his nose and Andrew pulled back. His eyes were filled with slight amusement, only obvious if you knew what to look for. Neil grinned at him, “I know it’s stupid, but I’m still nervous about tomorrow. I’ve been driving for seven years, but apparently I’m terrible.” Andrew huffed.

“I knew that already. Don’t worry over stupid things, it doesn’t help any.” Andrew leaned down and met Neil’s lips again, biting his bottom lip gently, and licking his tongue into the redhead’s mouth. Neil moaned and his breath hitched as Andrew slid his hand up his shirt. No matter how long they continue to do this (Andrew had stopped saying it was nothing sometime between Baltimore and now), Neil had never stopped being so responsive.

“I know I’ll be fine if I focus on following the laws, but it still worries me. If I fail, I’ll probably still drive anyway but I want to pass. It’ll be another truth.” Neil whispers the last part against Andrew’s lips and initiates another kiss. And another. And another. Until words aren’t spoken and Neil ends up drifting off a little after nine, Andrew’s hand resting on his side.

—

Matt knocked on the door at seven-fifteen. Neil was currently in the process of pouring coffee into a travel mug. He opened the door and looked up at Matt. “Hold on a second.” Neil headed towards the bedroom and whispered Andrew’s name. “I’m heading out,” he said when Andrew made a sound of acknowledgement. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Andrew’s ear, the only skin visible under piles of blankets, before grabbing his jacket.

“Ready?” Matt had poured himself a mug of coffee, and it was already almost gone. The life of a college student allows for quick caffeine inhalation, Neil supposes. The dark-skinned man drained the last of his coffee in one gulp, whereas it would have taken Neil three. Neil grabbed his keys and locked the door behind them. His phone had been going off all morning with texts in the Foxes group chat and he finally started to read them. Most of them were wishes of _good luck_ and _you’ll_ do great! but one text stood out. Kevin had sent in a private conversation, _After everything you’ve been through, this is nothing. Don’t worry, Neil._

Kevin had sent it late last night, or rather this morning, as if he knew he wouldn’t be awake before it. Kevin wasn’t one for well wishes, and Neil smiled. He replied to the group chat with a Thank you. and he knew Kevin would prefer no answer, having probably been drinking to find the urge to send it. It took half an hour to arrive at the DMV and Neil had the sudden realization that he was here. This was it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Matt had drove there to give Neil some time to think. They were ten minutes early and Neil got in the driver’s seat and adjusted the seat and mirrors before they went inside.

Five minutes late, an instructor came out and asked for the vehicle’s insurance and then brought Neil outside. She asked which car was his and he pointed at Matt’s truck. She wrote down the tag number and went around to the passenger side and got in. “Alright, sweetheart, can you turn on your left turn signal? Good. Now your right signal? Good. Can you put your brake lights on?” She nodded. “Okay, start pulling out and go that way,” she pointed. “Can you point which way I told you to go?” Neil did, felt kind of like an idiot, and proceeded to go the way she told him to. The test went without a hitch since Neil was so hyperaware of everything he could do wrong. He didn’t speed or forget to stop, Matt would be proud.

They went off to a side road and did the three-point turn and made their way back to the DMV. The whole test only took about fifteen minutes, but Neil thought he was going to waste away the entire time. “Good job, sweetheart. You did fine.” Neil let out such a relieved sigh that the Foxes probably heard it and already knew that he passed. Matt stood up as soon as Neil walked in and smiled when he saw that Neil didn’t look dejected.

“I knew you could do it, Bud!” Matt put out his hand for a fist bump and Neil smiled, lifting his fist to meet Matt’s. 

Neil made his way to the back of the DMV to get his picture taken and they recorded his height. _Neil Abram Josten. Columbia, SC. January 19th. 5-03._ Neil smiled to himself and once his license was printed, he took a picture and sent it to the group chat with a message attached,

_Stay off the road._


End file.
